Tiaras and Eye Patches
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Tetra thinks about her life as a pirate and a princess, and the person who her destiny was tied with for centuries. LoZ Windwaker and Phantom Hourglass. One shot. LinkxZelda. LinkxTetra. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda, for it belongs to the almighty Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a Zelda fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on me. This fiction is based off of The Legend of Zelda: Windwaker, with a few other Zelda game elements thrown in. Reviews are appreciated. This fiction takes place after both Windwaker and Phantom Hourglass.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**Tiaras and Eye Patches**

Tetra ascended from the upper deck to the outside of her personal room. As she raised her hand to grab the doorknob, she turned her head an angle to eye the glittering blue oceans around her ship. The sun was shining bright as her pirate crew did their daily chores of cleaning the decks, moving cargo, and stirring the boat according to the wind direction. She twisted the golden doorknob and walked into her small but luxurious suite that she had all for herself. Since she was the captain of an entire group of insubordinate treasure-hunters, you'd think she was always pampered by her crew and that she was a selfish tempered, queen of the sea.

However, it is the complete opposite.

Amongst her red, raggedy tie, and her dark tanned skin, she was a girl of elegance and wisdom who has seen danger first hand. Tetra walked towards her bed and removed her brown, leather sandals. She breathed heavily as she made her way over to her mirror and stared into her reflection, taking in every detail about herself that she can dignify.

She once had been a mere pirate, roaming the seas in search of treasure and whatever valuables she could get her hands on. She never really thought about helping out others in need, and she used to bark orders to her crew without hesitation. She had lost her mother as a child, and ever since thought that life was about survival of the fittest. Never did she know that as she crossed paths with a specific islander would cause all of that to change. This particular islander was a young boy, about her age with courage unmatched by any pirate she has ever known. She closed her eyes and clasped both of her hands over her chest.

_Link…_

She met Link on a typical day which turned untypical as she stepped out into the same deck from which she just stood on a few minutes ago. On that day, she was going to lecture her crew members of her plans for looking for treasure which was marked on an old map they had found. When she stepped onto the thick, sturdy wood, a strange bird began circling their ship. She tried to escape back to her room; however the bird's rapid flying abilities proved superior to her running. With one swift move, Tetra was levitated from the comforts of her ship, into the air. She tried to struggle, though her attempts seemed in vain since the bird had such a strong grip on her. Since the air resistance was too strong for her head, within a few minutes, Tetra grew dizzy and fainted. The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes to meet the soft blue eyes of him. Link supposedly found her unconscious in the woods of Outset Island. Ever since that fateful meeting, Link's and Tetra's destinies were tide in an unbreakable knot. After other series of events, Tetra and Link discovered that things weren't so natural for them. She was not only a pirate, but a person of great importance, whose history still grows centuries in the making. She was the incantation of the Princess of Destiny, and Link was the incantation of the Hero of Time.

_I am Princess Zelda…_

She opened her eyes and glared into her own eyes. She reached for the band which kept her hair in a knot and pulled it off, letting her dirt, blonde hair fall over her eyes and shoulders, never letting her eyes leave the mirror. Next, she brought both of her hands to the knot on her red scarf and loosened it. As she removed her scarf, her lips pressed into one straight line. As she examined herself, she found herself deep in thought.

_I am a pirate…and a princess…_

She brought a hand to her cheek and felt how soft her skin felt. She examined her clothes and realized just how un-lady like she often dressed herself. If she was a princess, is this the way she was supposed to be dressing herself?

Supposedly not.

"I wonder what Link thought of me when he first saw me like this," she asked herself as she dropped her arms to her sides and clenched both of her fists tight.

_Just what am I?_

Confusion taking over her, Tetra slowly made her way over to her closet and thrusted open the doors with all of her strength. She scanned all of the clothes she owned until her eyes laid on top of a delicate dress she had. The only dress she had. It was a silky white dress that was knee length and had lavender seems around the belt area. It had spaghetti straps and in the center of the bust area, there were criss-crossed laces to give it a corset look. It was simple yet beautiful. Tetra admitted she didn't like wearing dresses, yet she kept this one to remind her of her mother before she died. Her mother told her to wear it one day to impress someone important, the person she would probably one day fall in love with.

"Mother…did you know that I was a princess under all of the rags? How did you know that one day I would be obligated to wear things like this?" She lifted her arms to remove the hanger with the dress from the bar on which it hung. She made her way over to her large mirror again and held the pressed her dress to the front of her torso.

_Is this what I look like with a dress on? Do I look ridiculous? Do I look beautiful? I wish someone would just __tell me. Am I a princess o__r a pirate? _

Before she knew it, she was no longer covered in her usual boyish garments. The dress that was previously held on a hanger, now garbed her entire body. As she again glanced at herself in the mirror, she gawked at the sight before her. She never knew she had such curves, and she never knew just how feminine she looked without her hair cringed up in a knot. Her fingers started trembling at the sight as she squeezed her eyes shut in fright.

_Was__ I__ always like this in my__ previous life? _

She turned away from the mirror and walked over to her cherry, colored dresser. She slid open the middle drawer and scattered through all of her undergarments until she sound white thigh high stockings. They were a pale white, and at the top of each of the stockings where long lavender ribbons, making the stockings completely compatible to the dress which she was wearing. She slid them on both of her short, tanned legs and then swung her legs over the side of her bed. She gained her balance and walked back over to her closet, which was still left open, and scanned the floor for any shoes to go with the outfit. Her eyes landed on a pair of white heals that were similar to the brown sandals she often wore, but these had half-inch heals. She slid them on her small feet and stood up. She did admit to herself that they were uncomfortable, but if she was a princess, then she'd surely get used to it.

_I wonder if the previous Zelda was able to wear heals so easily?_

She stumbled over to her dresser, careful not to fall because of the heels, and opened the top drawer. She was glad that none of the pirates ever came into her room un-notified, or else one of them would have seen her make a fool of herself for almost tripping in feminine heels. With quick haste, her fingers grasped two pearl hair clips and a pair of golden loop earrings. She slid the hair clips over her pointy ears to hold up her golden locks. She brushed her hair and arranged her bangs for a form of symmetry. She then brought the golden earrings to her ears and pierced the thin wire-like metal through, clasping the other side so that the earrings wouldn't fall off. Out of curiosity, she again stood in front of the mirror, and examined herself. She positioned her hand in front of her mouth as a reaction to her astonishment. After a few seconds of being in awe, she chuckled slightly to herself.

"Yep, I look ridiculous."

She sat down on her bed and grabbed a book that she rented from the library in Windfall Island. To her surprised, she actually paid to rent the book, instead of stealing it. Ever since learning about herself being an incantation of Princess Zelda, she wanted to get to know the history more. She scanned through a few chapters, one being about how the second Zelda dressed as a male sheikah for seven years to deceive the evil king. Another chapter was about the fifth Zelda calling the hero of time through a dream to stop an evil sorcerer named Agunim from making her the seventh sacrifice to the evil king. Even through all of these interesting tales, they were, according to the book, merely legends.

"These stories…all of them are real. Every single one," she mumbled to herself. She glanced at the clock hanging on her wall, and gasped at the time. Three hours had already past, and she was so infatuated with the book and dressing herself that it only felt like minutes. She stumbled over to the door and opened it ajar so that she could peak outside. It was already dark and all of the pirates were probably slacking off by now. Being the captain she was, she sighed and left her room, scanning the deck for anyone still awake. She didn't want anybody not minding the ship, for it could lead to a huge accident. She found all of them napping in a row, aligning in front of the railing. Tetra sighed at the bunch.

_Lazy bums…_

Her eyes widened as she noticed that someone was not sleeping with the crew. It then snapped at Tetra that the one absent was the newest member, the most innocent of the crew.

"Where is Link?" she whispered to herself. She walked towards the front of the boat and found Link staring into the shimmering night sky. She slowly approached him, careful not to disturb him from whatever thought he was thinking about as he admired the stars. The breeze hit them both, as their clothes moved in motion to the wind. He was in his usual green tunic, boots and all, except he wasn't wearing his pointy hat. He leaned on the railing as Tetra slowly, but steadily leaned on the railing next to him, gazing out into the stars. The sounds of her heels tapping on the wooden boards as she walked notified Link of Tetra's presence.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the sky.

"Yeah, they are," he replies smoothly, his face stoic.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you thinking about?" she said directly. Link shifted his gaze from the stars onto the roaring waves below.

"I was thinking about how our destinies were foreordained," he answered. Tetra became puzzled by his answer. "Before I met you and the whole, save the world stuff started happening, I was just a normal boy on an island who played with others and took care of his sister and grandmother…but now…I'm the great legendary Hero of the Winds," he explained further. Tetra nodded in agreement.

_He and I were thinking the same…_

"I understand…one day I'm a pirate, the next day I'm a legendary princess of a forgotten kingdom. Who ever knew?" she replied casually. Link smiled and put his hands on the rail.

"A land that is ours…that is what the king said. I just came to realize something about that," he said coolly. Tetra raised and eyebrow.

"Oh?" was all she could mutter up. Link ran his hands along the cool metal.

"Yeah, ever since I met you, I found a whole new home. A new reason to live…to protect you," he mumbled. Tetra felt her cheeks become slightly pink. "My princess…my captain," he added with a lop-sided grin that showed his honesty. Tetra smiled slightly and put her hand over his and returned his smile.

"My hero," she replied. They both returned their sights to the stars above. After a short silence, Link chuckled under his breath, earning him a stern look from Tetra.

"What are you laughing about?" she pouted. Link shut his eyes tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, well…you just look really pretty in that dress. You should wear it more often," he answered, shrugging a bit. Tetra giggled with a blush forming on her face as she tapped him on the arm. They spent the rest of the night staring into the sky, thinking about not only what they were, but who they were, and how they would be tied in destiny for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_As I said, this was my first attempt at a Zelda fic. I'm a big fan of Link and Zelda, also meaning Link and Tetra since Tetra IS Zelda. I'll write an Ocarina of Time fic soon. I'm currently playing Link's Awakening right now, and I just finished playing both Windwaker and Ocarina of Time for the gamecube about two days ago. I play multiple games at once. Haha. _

_Please leave me a nice review. Constructive criticism is appreciated._


End file.
